cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Charter Hill
Charter Hill is a small section of the city between the crowded streets of Little China and the sludge-slicked waters of Del Coronado Bay. Charter Hill was originally zoned as a residential area, and was much like the larger area to the South (or the "Combat Zone," as it would later be named.) This area of Night City was one of the hardest hit in 2005, and was nearly destroyed in the Mob War of 2009-201 1. After the Corps had cleaned up the city, the Charter Hill area remained pretty well undeveloped and ignored in the larger scheme of things. What saved Charter Hill was the intervention of the European company Hydrosubsidium. This development, and the glamour and money of the neighboring Hacienda, re- established Charter Hill as one of the more pleasant sections of the city. After five years of development and reconstruction, Charter Hill is now known as having one of the lowest crime rates on Del Coronado Bay. Considering that Charter Hill is no-man's land as far as the gangs are concerned, it's often used as a neutral meeting point to resolve problems(both the Hilton and the Hacienda see heavy use in this way). Both the Stars theater and the Richard Night Memorial Aquarium bring a fair amount of upper class traffic to the area, and it is said that only the richest of power dealers can afford a lengthy stay at the Hacienda. Areas of Charter Hill C6#1 Hydrosubsidium: C6#2 Warehouses: These buildings are general warehouse space, and contain various goods. The only thing of interest in them is a small section rented to the Hacienda casino under a cover business; this is where Andrew Scythe keeps all the back-up equipment for the Hacienda's security force when not in use. Security Level: 2 C6#3 The Night City Hilton: This residence hotel has remained relatively unchanged since the Mob War; it primarily caters to mid-line corporate types, and sees a fair business in the high seasons. The rates are average, and the service is good. Rumored to be the hideout of several well-known solos, it's a good place to rest up between missions. Security Level: 2 C6#3b Parking: This lot is shared by the Hacienda and the Hilton, and is patrolled by Hacienda security. It is very secure. S'ecurity Level: 2' C6#4 The Richard Night Memorial Aquarium: This aquarium was built by the citizens of Night City right after the cleanup of the Mob by the Corps. The aquarium is kept open by grants from the various corporations. Security Level: 1 C6#5 The Hacienda: C6#6 The Matsouka Gallery: This gallery is run by an Asian family, and specializes in Japanese and Chinese works of art. Security Level: 1 C6#7 Shaito Imports: Run by the same family that operates the Matsouka gallery, this establishment deals with the import and sales of many far Eastern goods. Security Level: 1 C6#8 The Stars Theatre: This theater was built early in the post-fall period of Night City, and remained empty for quite some time. Finally, one of the upper-level managers of the Hacienda bought it and renovated it to his personal tastes. The Stars only shows movies at night, and mainly old movies at that. The most remarkable feature of the Stars is its roof, made entirely of polarized glass. While the roof is covered during the day, at night it is uncovered to reveal the entire night sky during showings. Security Level: 1 C6#9 Casa De Sevilla: C6#10 The Concord Apts.: These apartments are home to many mid-level corporate types. Located by the Mallplex; in a low crime area, the apartments are in high demand. Though it is not on public record, both the Concord and the Darkwood are owned by the Hydrosubsidium, and are a source of extra income and home to many of their researchers. Security Level: 2 C6#11 The Darkwood Apts.: Much like the Concord, the Darkwood is home to many families that work in other areas of the city. The top three floors belong to the Hydrosubsidium, and it keeps two research rooms hidden in apartments on these floors. Security Level: 2 C6#12 The Hydro-Technics Building: These are the main offices of the Night City branch of the Hydrosubsidium, and this is where most of the theoretical research is done. While the buildings on the waterfront are generally believed to be the main offices of the company, this building is the actual heart of the American branch. Security Level: 1 C6#13 The Wyman Building: Simply an industrial building with many different companies occupying various spaces within it There are several front companies strictly for use in laundering cash. Security Level: 1 C6#14 The Marina: Another slightly upscale restaurant, the Marina serves fresh seafood at reasonable prices. It mainly caters to the techs, low level Movers, and visiting Beavers out for a night on the town. Security Level: 1 C6#15 The Synop-Tel Building: A small company researching advances in telecommunications, Synop-Tel manages to stay in business by licencing new inventions and technological advances to larger corporations. Security Level: 1 Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Locations Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Locations